


From Heaven

by leftsharkii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftsharkii/pseuds/leftsharkii
Summary: life after chuck happened. light, happy, sort of bittersweet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, mentions of sam / eileen
Kudos: 7





	From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> when reading i recommend listening to soft love songs. my inspiration was the song From Eden by Hozier.

After the Winshester’s saved the world and their angel once again things seemed to settle down, well as best they could. Sam had once again lost his love. He promised himself he’d never love someone like he loved Jess, but Eileen walked into his life and the wall he built crumbled before her confident strides. He drank and researched to numb the hole that was left, but the one thing that made him smile and feel just a little sliver of joy was watching Dean show his love for Cas. After so many years of witnessing the long stares, watching their bodies naturally lean towards each other on instinct, not free will, and the two of them becoming angry because their love for eachother was so strong it was so beautiful to watch them dance through the cruel world together in perfect harmony.

Dean was always stoic and pensive, never the one to say I love you or even thank you unless the world was literally ending. But, when Cas walked in the room his eyes lit up and that sly crooked smile crept across his face. All of the pain and loss seemed to dissolve from Dean the moment he laid eyes on Cas. Watching them shift and dance around each other on hunts was like watching a well oiled machine. Sam just had to third wheel but it seemed like Cas was closer to him too. Sam always thought Castiel Winchester sounded nice and finally seeing that “CW” on the table of the bunker library felt right. 

Dean, like the big brother he was , made sure Sam was alright. When Sam got bad he would find an easy case for just the two of them like “the good ol days.”. Cas doesn’t sleep so he would lie with Dean until he fell asleep and roam around the bunker checking in on Dean and Sam periodically, but some nights Cas would wander into Jack’s room and grieve for the child that he lost too soon. Often, Sam would run into Cas in the same room and they would laugh at memories of Jack. Both Sam and Dean have night terrors like they have for years. Cas finally got the courage to dreamwalk to help them, though sometimes he couldn't understand how they live with the horrors in their minds. Often in Dean's dreams he would see Allastair’s pale white eyes or the haunting images of what Dean did as a demon. Sam's dreams were overtaken by Lucifer’s glowing red eyes and Jess and Eileen dying. Both of them would have the occasional dream about all of the other twisted and traumatic events Chuck put them through.

Though there was no Chuck or Amara there were still monsters to hunt so the dynamic trio hunted better and faster than they ever have before. Cas made sure no broken bone, cut, or even scrape lasted long on the brothers. He refused to sit in the passenger’s seat because he knew it would always be Sam’s seat and would never want to take it. Dean played those same old cassette tapes and for Cas watching Sam and Dean sing together while driving down those good American backroads was pure beauty. When they were sleeping in Baby Sam would stretch his gigantic limbs out in the front seat while Dean and Cas laid together fitting almost like a puzzle piece, Cas would watch the brothers sleep always on guard. Keeping with tradition they always stayed in crappy motels but Dean found a warmth he’d never felt before curled up next to Cas on those old, crappy mattresses. 

For the first time in a long time there was no impending doom. Cas knew he would outlive them both, but he would enjoy the time while he had it. On just a run of the mill Vampire case they discovered an old storage locker of John’s. It was filled with weapons coated in dust, but in the back corner there was a box of childhood pictures of Sam and Dean, even a few with uncle Bobby. Dean couldn’t help but think what Bobby and John would say about Cas and he decided it'd be best to push it out of his mind. They seemed to fall into a happy rhythm even Sam eventually shaved his beard, probably because he was tired of hearing about it from Dean, and his smile slowly but surely began to return. Even Chuck couldn’t write an ending this joyful. Holidays didn;t hurt anymore and life was good though their past haunted them Team FreeWill saved the world, then learned how to prosper in their own.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing and posting please tell me any suggestions you have.


End file.
